the champion and the coodinator
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: this is an alternate timeline of the anime in witch ash's dad never left, team rocket was never orginized, and ash never met aqny of his freinds on his adventure. but what happens when after winning his 3rd reigon championship when he meets a certin skirted coordinator outside the stadium


**hey there, Onyxwolf here I came up with this idea while watching some pokemon AMVs and also reading some DawnxAsh fanfictions when this idea poped out of no where. also if you like my writeing check out xXxstrawberryangelxXx shes way better at this then me**

**chapter 1: the trainer and the coordinator**

"now pikachu iron tail!" ordered ash he wore a black shirt with a black and red jacket and a pair of blue jeans as his electric mouse partner slamed it's tail into the head of his opponent's fereligator oon the screen it showed this was for the championship and they where both down 5 pokemon. as the 2 collided with the ground is caused a dust cloud to shoot up and engulf the feild as people where watching in anicipation as the dusst cleared revealing frealigator knocked out with pikachu standing on top of it in a victorious pose.

_**"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLK ASH KATCHUM HAS ONCE AGAIN BECOME A REGIONAL CHAMPION CONQUORING BOTH THE JOHTO AND HOEEN LEAUGE HE IS NOW A CHAMPION HERE!"**_ anounced the anouncer as people cheered and a group of fangirls in cheer leader outfits cheered at the victory as Ash just sighed as Pikachu ran back to him and jumped on his shoulders making the trainer smile

"heh thank buddy." said ash with a smile after the reward ceremony ash made his exit and told them where to ship the trophy he walked into the stadium's lobby not really paying attention to wear he was going when he heard a giggle and turned his head to see a group there was 4 of them one was a tall guy with shoulder length purple hair and wore a purple shirt with a blue winter vest and blue jeans next to him was a bruntette with a red belly shirt and blue jean short with a green bandana and phanny pack, then there was a red head with short hair a pair of sun glasses wshe wore a plain white shirt with jeans and a hoodie. but what caught his eyes and refused to look away from was a short girl with long black hair wearing a black top with a pink mini shirt white beaning and lastly where a pair of pink boots

"wow shes pretty" said ash as suddenly he heard a pokeball as his charizard came out and roared causing the group to look over "dang it charizard i told you not to do that" said Ash as the dragon scratched the side of its head

"oh wow your ash katchum!" he heard someone say and turned around to see the group standing there it was the brunette in the bandana who was talking

"um yeah and this is buddy pikachu and charizard" said Ash a lil taken aback by the brunette _'great the last thing i wanted a fangirl'_ thought ash as the purple haired guy glaired at me "did I say something wroung?" I asked glairing right back at him

"no nothing I just dont see how a loser like you is a triple reigon champion" said the purple haired guy

"hmph sound like as challenge" ash said with a smirk

"it was" said the purple haired name only to be smacked upside the head by the ravenette

"gah~ onii-chan dont be such a loser!" she scolded. revealing the 2 were related

"Dawn stay out of this" said the purple haired guy coldly

"um I know I shouldn't butt in to family matters but mind introducing yourselves?" ash asked scratching his cheek

"I'm May from hoeen and this it zoe dawn and dawn's brother Paul from sinnoh" said the brunette pointing to the people as she pointed to them.

"well its nice to meet you and paul I would battle you but I did just win the sinnoh league and my pokemon need to rest" said Ash as he was about to walk away.

"wait where are you staying tonight?" asked Dawn who steped infront of Ash

"well I was gonna just stay at the pokemon center" said Ash as Dawn shook her head no

"no your gonna stay with us we got a big skii resort house near by" said Dawn I was inclined to declined I've had trouble in the past accepting offers like this from fans but as I gazed into Dawn's beautiful eyes I caved

"okay you win" I said as I returned charizard to it pokeball and I followed them back getting glaired every now and then from paul as we arrived I looked at the place "hm kinda remind me of my place back home" I commented.

"and wheres that?" asked Zoe.

"palet town, its a small farming town in southern kanto" I stated as Dawn smiled

"your a farm kid?" she asked but I shock my head

"nope but my dad is a gym leader in veridian city" I admited as they lead me in I removed my jacket and pack as I entered the warm house

"you can room in the extra bedroom between dawn's and Paul's" said the red head

"so I'm asuming you own this then?" I asked as she nodded as Dawn took me by the arm

"c'mon celeb this way" said Dawn dragging into the hallway as I heard a growl almost like it came from a houndoom.

[later in ash's room]

I layed on the kind sized bed in the room wearing just a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt "what will I do now" I wondered outloud and glanced over at Pikachu who was curled up next to me and fast sleep "heh we've come a long way havn't we buddy" I say as I got up and headed out I needed some freash air sliping on a hoodie and headed out onto the balcony overlooking a lake it had also started to snow.

"trouble sleeping?" I heard as I looked behind me and nodded as she walked next to me she wore a pair of PJs with a heavy coat

"yeah its been 7 years since I started my journey and I dont know what my next step is I bombed in kanto, but now people are always looking out for me" I said looking over at her

"well whats your dream?" she asked

"thats easy become a pokemon master" I admited as I heard her giggle and looked at her "oi~ whats so funny?" I asked

"heh your dream you way it with such enthusiasm like a kid" said a giggling Dawn. soon the 2 of us here laugthing. man I cant even remember the last time I laugthed like this.

[the next morning. Dawn's POV]

the next Morning I woke up on the couch and looked around and noticed Ash was gone as I noticed a note on the coffee table and picked it up

_hey sorry I had to leave i got a call they need me back in kanto but if your ever in kanto I'll be in staying in pallet town till I figure out what to do - Ash_

I sighed man he's gone and he was really cute to i thought as I set the note down and got up "hm Kanto... maybe I will go visit him" I said as I headed upstairs to take a shower

**end chapter**

**well thats it for chapter 1 guys took me just 2 days to write and who do you want to go with Dawn to Kanto or do you think she should go alone. also there will be a full pokemon battle in the next chapter**


End file.
